


go alone, and never speak of this again by arahir [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic ofgo alone, and never speak of this again by arahirThe ghost of what Shiro's lost haunts him, and Keith tries to find a way home.“Shiro?” someone asks, and later he won’t remember who, but he’ll remember his own stillness, like maybe if he didn’t breathe or speak or move, time would stop moving against him.He imagines it: the cruiser’s scattered pieces pulling in, piecing itself back together, the net of purple light coalescing, and the Galra fighter there, intact and safe. Keith—“Shiro?” someone asks again.Voltron falls apart.





	go alone, and never speak of this again by arahir [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [go alone, and never speak of this again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621416) by [arahir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahir/pseuds/arahir). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/go%20alone%20and%20never%20speak%20of%20this%20again%20by%20arahir.mp3)

**Title** : go alone, and never speak of this again

 **Author** : arahir

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Music by** : Sunny ([kcgane.tumblr.com](http://kcgane.tumblr.com/post/168641705576/kitty11chan-kcgane-no-response-the-radio))

 **Cover Art by** : V-0-3 ([v-0-3.tumblr.com](https://v-0-3.tumblr.com/post/167236651472/something-small-for-go-alone-and-never-speak-of)

 **** **Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621416?view_full_work=true)

**Length** 01:38:05

Download Links: [mp3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/go%20alone%20and%20never%20speak%20of%20this%20again%20by%20arahir.mp3), [audiobook here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/01%20go%20alone%20and%20enver%20speak%20of%20this%20again%20by%20arahir.m4b.zip)

 


End file.
